Cartoon Network Fighters
Cartoon Network Fighters (カートゥーン・ネットワークファイターズ Kāto~ūn Nettowāku Faitāzu), Cartoon Network Tournament (カートゥーン・ネットワークトーナメント Kāto~ūn Nettowāku Tōnamento), or Cartoon Network Cross Tag Battle (カートゥーン・ネットワーククロスタグ戦 Kāto~ūn nettowāku Kurosu Tagu-sen) in Japan, is an upcoming in December 2023 with the new Cartoon Network shows. The DLC shows some other characters and famous videogame guest characters. Game The game features of the display is 2D fighting, similar to Skullgirls Encore and the Arc System Works series such as Guilty Gear Xrd (REV 2). Story The story starts off in the Adventure Time World where Finn and Jake were using a time machine to the martial arts tournament, and all characters from each series has joined the battle. Characters This symbol (*) indicates unlock able characters and this symbol (+) indicates non-playable/major characters, this a number of 61 characters. * Characters with 9 DLC and guests for Nintendo Switch will be added 70 characters. * Characters with 7 DLC and guests for Playstation 4 will be added 68 characters. * Characters with 8 DLC and guests for Xbox One will be added 69 characters. DLC Guest Characters Announcer Quotes Male Announcer Ready * I hope you're ready! * Ladies and gentlemen, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who do you think will win? * The battle is gonna start.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will this villain be stopped? (battling the trophy thief) Battle Start * Brawl! * Start! * Fight! * Go! * Begin! When the fight ends Regular * That was awesome! * Outstanding! Player Side * Player 1 wins! * Player 2 wins! Female Announcer Ready Quotes * Let the battle begin! * Everyone, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who will win? * The battle starts.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will the hero stop the villain? (battling the trophy thief) Battle Start * Brawl! * Fight! * Go for it! * Hit it! * Engage! When the fight ends Regular * That was a great battle! * Incredible! Player Side * Player 1's the winner! * Player 2's the winner! Quotes * Finn the Human * Lazlo * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Jake the Dog * Marceline the Vampire Queen * Ice King * Dexter * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Robin * Cyborg * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Bliss * Prohyas * Vambre * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Apple * Onion * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Peridot * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Victor * Valentino * Oscar * Hedgehog * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Tulip * abbuKabuki * * * Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fighting video game Category:Mega Man Category:Steven Universe Category:Adventure Time Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Kabuki Akiyama Z Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Apple & Onion Category:Craig of the Creek Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Regular Show Category:Summer Camp Island Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Unikitty! Category:We Bare Bears Category:Infinity Train Category:Victor and Valentino Category:2023 Category:2023 Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Pac-Man Category:Mario Category:Fighting Games Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Spyro Category:Overwatch Category:Street Fighter Category:Johnny Test Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Samurai Jack Category:Pokemon Category:Clarence Category:2020s Category:2020s American television series Category:E10+ Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Shows